Return of Umbrella
by emmaolivera
Summary: Leon has a new mission... to rescue Alice's daughter from Umbrella. crappy summary, good story. Just Note That I Do Not Own Anything Relating To Resident Evil...at all! so please don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

Leon came into his office to see a new case file on his desk. He had just came home from rescuing Ashley from the crazy cult village people in Spain yesterday and they already had him on a new case? Couldn't a guy rest? Fuming, he opened the case file and took out the picture.

The picture was of a girl, in her late teens, he guessed. She had long brown hair and electric green eyes. He then pulled out the information he needed. It read:

_Emma Olivera. Age 17. She is the daughter of Alice and Carlos. She was captured by Umbrella and taken to the new Raccoon City. Umbrella is currently working on a more powerful antivirus and needs Emma's blood to create it. _

Leon read it over a few times before storming into Hunnigan's office.

"What is this?" He asked, "it says Umbrella!"

"Of course it does." Hunnigan said smoothly, "They are back in business, so to say."

"Their base was destroyed!" Leon yelled, "Raccoon City was destroyed! _I _should know!"

"Leon." Hunnigan said, "calm down. Okay? They just recently came back."

Leon had just realized that Hunnigan was back to her old looks again. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she was wearing her glasses. Leon grinned,

"You know? I still say you look pretty cute without those glasses."  
Hunnigan blushed slightly and adjusted her glasses,

"Well…" she coughed, "Emma, we believe is being held captive by Umbrella. We think Carlos is there too."

"Carlos is dead." Leon said.

Hunnigan shook her head, "That's what we thought too…what with the explosion and all, but somehow, he survived it."

"Where am I going?" Leon asked.

"Possum City." Hunnigan replied.

Leon arched an eyebrow, "Possum City?" he asked, trying not to laugh. Hunnigan nodded.

Leon hung his head glumly, "Better go get my things ready then." he said sadly, shuffling out the door.

"Leon!" Hunnigan yelled, "Be careful on this mission. Umbrella has also made a more powerful strand of the T-Virus."


	2. Chapter 2

Leon went to his small apartment and started getting his things together. Why did he bother unpacking yesterday? Why was he even packing now? He knew that this would be just like his last mission with Ashley: running around with zero help from the rescued and needing to kill strange creatures. He really didn't _need _to pack… all he needed was his handy handgun. Hopefully, he'd meet some more of those nice merchants… then he could buy some big guns…he liked big guns…

Within an hour, he was on a chopper. Flying to some random place in the world which held Possum City. Just the thought of naming a town that made him smile. Suddenly, the chopper just landed.

"Sorry." the pilot said, "We're under orders to land here and let you carry on the rest of the way on foot. Its only about three miles or so." Leon sighed. He knew they'd do this to him. What did they think, he was overweight or something? He grabbed his handgun and started to walk into the silence.

By the time Leon had made it the first mile, the sun was already someplace else and the new moon had replaced it. Which meant, that Leon was walking in complete darkness, much like he was blind.

"Damn." he muttered to himself, "I hate it when its this dark." For a moment, he thought about stopping until there was some light, but decided against it, with his luck, he'd be attacked in his sleep. He kept walking, his trusty handgun within reach. He walked the rest of the way in total darkness, and was soon in Possum City.

For being such a new city, it was already pretty well set up. Probably had a little help from Umbrella, Leon thought. There were already tiny houses lining the paved roads. The streetlights were lit and the town was silent. Which was quite a relief, since his last mission, he was bombarded by crazy people right away. He liked a nice and easy entrance.

Breathing hard, he ran into Possum City, hoping not to awaken anyone. He stood behind a tree when he heard a door opening. He saw someone walk out of a house. Not really someone….more like some_thing_. It appeared to be an infected, but it surely didn't act like an infected. Had Umbrella already succeed in creating a better serum? He tripped slightly and made a slight grunting noise as he fell. The creature immediately turned his attention to Leon.

"Shit." Leon muttered, reaching for his handgun as the creature ran towards him, arms out, ready to grab…and bite.


	3. Chapter 3

The creature came rushing towards Leon, unusually fast for an infected.

"Let the games begin." Leon muttered before pulling the trigger on his handgun. And within moments…no…_seconds_ the bullet had implanted itself in the creature's forehead.

"Some welcoming committee." Leon said with a slight chuckle. He turned to leave, and when he had barely made it a few feet, the creature got up and started racing towards racing towards Leon. This time, his arms extended, teeth bared, ready to kill.

Leon turned around and pulled his trigger one, two, three times. The fourth shot landed in the creatures eye, causing it to fall and never get back up.

"Damn." Leon muttered, "That as harder than I wanted it to be." He continued to walk in the silence farther and farther. Closer and closer to the end of his mission. He suddenly darted into the nearest bushes when he heard more infected.

As he looked around, he realized that the only places big enough for a huge Umbrella lab would be in either the church or the school. Personally, he was hoping for the school. He'd had his share of churches on his last mission. Ashley was his singlemost annoying mission _ever_. Such whining over everything! He shook his head to release those memories. He had to keep his head clear to rescue Emma. Hopefully, she would actually help him fight people, not just hide.

He must've made some kind of a noise, because he was suddenly surrounded by the infected.

"Come _on_" Leon sighed angrily, "Can't _anything_ be easy?" He pulled out his handgun, wishing he had a bigger gun, and pulled the trigger, shooting the infected around him in the eye. They all slowly fell to the ground dead.

Leon sighed and continued on his way to the school, which he was going to check out first, since he was hoping for it. He managed to make it to the school without anymore disturbances. He stopped for a breather by the sign that read: "POSSUM CITY SCHOOL. EDUCATION FOR ALL AGES"

"such a friendly school." Leon pointed out. The school was about 4 floors high and pretty long too. It was made of red brick and had bloodstains randomly along the sides.

"This is going to take a while." Leon muttered, entering the massive building.

As he entered, his footsteps echoed. He walked down one long hallway before he noticed that he was being followed. He took out his handgun and turned around. Ready to fire. When he turned around, he saw that it was a normal woman, he somehow knew her as Jill Valentine.

"Jill?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hunnigan sent me." Jill replied, "She said that you'd need some help."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think I'm going to need your help, Jill." Leon said, "I did perfectly fine last mission without any help. And that was a hell of a lot harder than this one has been."

Jill chuckled and said, "You did have help on that one. Does the name Ada Wong ring any bells?"

"Ada?" Leon asked with shock, "She was helping me?"

"Duh." Jill said.

Leon sighed, "Fine. Come on, then."

"I was planning on coming along even if you said not to." Jill said with a smirk. Leon frowned, but walked on.

"Have you ran into any creatures?" Leon asked

"Yeah." Jill said with a nod.

"Did you shoot them?"

"I didn't have a gun…so I just ran." Jill said.

"You…ran?" Leon asked with suspicion.

A few feet in front of them, Leon saw blue flames.

'aha!' he thought, 'a merchant! I can get some nice big guns now…if I have enough money…'

He ran up to the merchant.

"Hello, Stranger!" he said, opening his cape and revealing several weapons, "Whadda buyin'?" he asked. Leon grabbed a shotgun and decided buy it. He could give it to Jill… or maybe give her his handgun…

He paid the merchant and handed Jill his handgun.

"Come back anytime." the merchant said, closing up his cape and watching as Jill and Leon walked away.

"Why do _I _have to get the handgun?" Jill whined, "I want the shotgun!"

"too bad… I bought the shotgun… so it's _mine_." Leon retorted

"That's not _fair_. Not to let _me_ choose which gun I get! And I'm here to help you too!"

"Just shut up, Jill. You're not getting the shotgun and that's that. At least not until I get a better gun."

"So, I always get your hand-me-downs?" Jill whined, "That's _really_ not fair!"

"Jill…shut the hell up." Leon said, it was more of a command than anything.

Jill crossed her arms and was silent.

After walking the entire length of the school, Jill finally spoke again.

"I don't think anything is here." she said in a whisper.

Leon shook his head and said, "It doesn't look like it… let's check the next floor."

Jill shook her head, "Already checked those floors…nothing."

"So…it _is _the church? Damn it!" Leon yelled, stomping his foot

"What do you have against churches?" Jill asked.

"Well… my last mission…"


	5. Chapter 5

After explaining to Jill his last mission, Leon grudgingly went to the church. The church of Possum City wasn't as big as the one on his last mission, but it was still rather large. It was only two floors, and not very long. It didn't look like a secret Umbrella Lab could be there… but that was usually where everything was.

Jill and Leon carried on their way to the church, in almost complete silence. Suddenly, they were surrounded.

"Damn you, Kennedy!" Jill yelled, "You let us get surrounded!"

"Hey! Since when do we call each other by our last names, Valentine?" Leon asked, "And I didn't _let _us get surrounded… just for your information."

Jill shot a creature in the head, it continued to get closer to them.

"fuck it all!" Jill yelled, "they won't die!"

"Aim for the eyes!" Leon yelled, "Just one eye will do!"

Jill shot a man in the eye, causing him to fall down to the ground, dead.

"That wasn't so hard." Jill said calmly as Leon still shot the infected that surrounded them.

"Why are you talking in past tense? There's still more!" Leon shouted.

Jill groaned, but kept firing at the infected.

When they finally killed the people that surrounded them, Jill and Leon went in search of the key to the church, much to Leon's dismay. They went around to the houses inside Possum City, killing the people that attempted to kill them, until, they finally got the idea to search around the church.

As they neared the church, they ran into some weird pastor guy, who had a silver key around his neck. Leon chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Leon?" Jill snapped.

"So, we're back to a first name basis now, are we?" Leon asked.

"Of course we are." Jill said, crossing her arms, "Now, tell me what is so funny."

"The guy that is about to attack us, has the key."

Jill angrily turned around and saw that Leon wasn't lying. He did have _a _key around his neck…and he was about to attack them, with about 50 people backup.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Jill asked

"Because," Leon said with a smirk, "Its Umbrella. Nothing can ever be easy with Umbrella."

"You know what I'm going to do to you if this guy doesn't have the right key?" Jill yelled.

She didn't get time to answer, because, right then, they were attacked.


	6. Chapter 6: Explination 1

Okay, here's the deal with this part. You don't _have _to read it. But, I think every so often, I'm going to have a part like this. I am going to explain what is going on.

So, you might be wondering how Carlos survived the explosion. The answer, I have no clue. This is strictly a fan fiction story. He somehow survived the explosion and was captured by Umbrella.

You might have noticed that I added Jill to the mix now. I added her for two main reasons 1) a reader asked me to and 2) that reader was right, they completely left her out of the 3rd movie. Just note that I am basing this Jill on the movie version…I haven't played a R.E. game with Jill in it yet so, there ya go.

I added Leon to it, because I love Leon. Simple as that. I think its actually a good mix between the movies and the game (Resident Evil 4).

Time for some explaining: Emma is Alice and Carlos's daughter. I don't know what I was thinking making her in her teens, so, just bear with it. . I don't know when Emma "came to be" I think I'll have it after Carlos survived the explosion… Alice found Carlos before Umbrella did. Whoo! So, Emma has both Alice blood and infected blood. Umbrella has captured her in order to make a better cure. One that will completely reverse the effects of the T-Virus. They have also captured Carlos, to use him as a test subject.

I keep putting references to the 4th Game because that is the one I have played. I absolutely hate Ashley when I play. So, I thought I'd give Leon the same outlook on it as me and probably all the _girls _and maybe a few guys that have played the game.

Well…that was my explanation part. I will have more of these if I get more questions. If you have any, write a review or you can PM me. Either way, I will answer them in the next explanation part. I hope you know a little more about the story now!

Don't worry, the part 7 I'll continue with the story.

SpOrK aka

carlosleonxxlove


	7. Chapter 7

"Who _is _this guy?" Jill asked before shooting him for the third time in the eye.

"I don't know…" Leon said, also shooting him in the eye for about the fifth time, "But whoever or _what_ever he is…he's not falling for the eye shot."

"Try something else then!" Jill yelled. She shot the priest in the forehead, which caused him to stumble for a moment, but still, he kept on and attacked them. He held out his hand, and pushed Jill to the ground, so hard it caused her to lose consciousness. Leon was alone in this battle, yet again.

Getting frustrated, he took the shotgun and shot the priest in the chest twice, the forehead three times, and finally in the eye about twelve times. At last, the priest fell to nothing but a heap.

"Aha!" Leon yelled, running up to him, and taking the key. Thinking he was being sneaky, Leon also took the money from the priest as well. Then, he ran over to help Jill.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"I beat him!" Leon said with pride.

"… how…?" Jill asked, not believing her ears.

"Shot him everywhere. I shot him in the chest, in the forehead and in the eye."

"Good for you. Now, let's get in this church and find this girl."

Leon nodded in agreement and ran up to the door. He used the key to unlock the massive door and went inside.

"This church is different than the last one I had to go in." Leon said with surprise. The interior was that of a normal church, not gothic like the last one.

"Is that a good thing?" Jill asked.

"Very much so a good thing." Leon said, "I'd get really pissed off if it was just like the last church. And I'd get even more pissed off if the kidnapped was like my last mission."

Jill chuckled and said, "You wanna split up?"

"Nah. It's not that big of a church anyway." They carried on to the alter of the church.

"This town seem so… _normal_." Jill said, "Well… save for the fact that the entire town is made up of zombies and they're under the control of Umbrella… I mean."

"You're right…but all towns appear normal at first." Leon said, "Hey! Look! It's a button! Should I push it?"

"Go right ahead. If you die, I can carry on and find Emma without you. Maybe then I can get the shotgun."

"Shut up about the shotgun! It's mine!" Leon yelled before pushing the giant green button in front of him.

The ground beneath them shook and split in between them, leaving a "secret" passageway underground.

"Shall we?" Leon asked.

"We shall." Jill said, jumping down the passageway.


	8. Chapter 8

Leon sighed at the stupidity of this whole mission. He knew that Umbrella had crashed, but, yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that Umbrella _could _be back. He sighed again before jumping down the passageway after Jill.

"Hey, Jill?" Leon said, "is Umbrella _really _behind this?"

"Of course." Jill said simply, "Who else would be stupid enough to kidnap Alice's daughter?"

"Right." Leon said, nodding, "But, Umbrella was no more! I mean, they crashed…right?"

"They did, but only for a few years. Wesker is in charge now…I guess."

"Wesker, eh?" Leon said.

"Duh. I just said Wesker. Hey, look! People to kill!" Jill yelled, taking out the handgun and shooting the upcoming people.

After eventually killing all the infected around them, Jill and Leon continued on their way. They walked, ran and even skipped and galloped on for what seemed like a mile before they saw anymore life.

"Another merchant!" Leon yelled, running up to him, taking out his money, "Jill, give me the handgun to sell."

"Hell no!" Jill screeched, "_MY _handgun!!"

Leon sighed and said, "you'll get the shotgun…"

Jill pondered for a moment, before finally giving in and handing Leon the handgun.

"Thank you!" Leon said with a smile.

"What are ya sellin'?" the merchant asked. Leon handed him the handgun.

"Ahh.. I'll buy it at a high price." The merchant gave Leon a handful of money and then asked, "What are ya buyin'?"

Leon decided to buy a Broken Butterfly. "Is that all, Stranger?" the merchant asked. Leon nodded and walked away.

Jill coughed.

"What?" Leon asked. Jill showed him her empty hands. Leon sighed, suppressed a slight chuckle and handed Jill the shotgun.

"Thank _you_." Jill said with a smile and followed Leon, shotgun pointed everywhere she turned.

They walked, ran, skipped and galloped down the way again until they reached a door.

"Should we open it?" Leon asked.

"Yes. We should." Jill said, pushing her way in front of Leon and opening the door.

They both went through the door and continued on their way.

They went room to room until they finally reached a giant lab. The room was made of shiny metal and the floors were a translucent blue. The lights in the room were off, but the room itself let off a dim light. In the middle of the room were two operating tables turned vertically. On one, laid a girl, that from a distance looked like Emma. On the other, was nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon ran over to the table with the girl on it. The girl had long brown hair and had an eternal tan. She was wearing a white lab coat that fell to her mid-thighs. It really was Emma! That was a whole lot easier than his last mission! He helped her off the table. He had to undo the bindings on her arms and legs and lift her off the table. She seemed to be unconscious or in a trance or something. Her electric green eyes had no real sparkle, they were glazed over with darkness.

"Emma?" Leon said, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her gently, "Emma?" he looked her in the eyes and frowned.

"That's apparently not working." Jill said, crossing the room with her arms crossed and her lips forming a scowl. She walked over to Emma and slapped her across the face.

"Jill!" Leon yelled in shock, still holding Emma up by the shoulders.

Emma's eyes returned to their natural electric green color and she blinked a couple times.

"Where….who….?" she stammered.

"My name's Leon. I'm here to help you." Leon said with a smirk, "And _that _hellion over there is Jill."

"Why?…" Emma asked.

"You've been captured by Umbrella," Jill explained, "we're here to help."

Emma looked confused, "But…." she stammered, "Why was I captured?"

"Fuck if I know." Jill said, throwing her cigarette onto the floor and grinding it into the concrete.

Emma averted her gaze onto Leon, hoping for answers.

"It's because you're Project Alice's daughter." He mumbled, "And your father… well, he was infected."

"Infected? With what?" Emma asked. She felt herself blush at the question. She felt that she should know more than she did.

"The T-Virus." Jill answered, "_that _I know."

"I should of known that…" Emma said sadly.

"Don't worry." Leon said, "Come on, lets get you home."

"Wait." Emma said, "What about my dad?"

"We'll go find him." Leon said, taking Emma's hand, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Don't say that!" Jill screeched, "That's cursing us!"

"What?"  
"Saying, 'everything will be okay' is a curse! We're doomed for bad luck!!! DAMN YOU KENNEDY!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Leon sighed and grabbed Jill's arm. "Come _on_." He said.

"Where are we going?" Jill asked.

"Back to the merchant to get Emma a gun." Leon said with a smile. He found a strange pleasure in visiting that merchant. Why? He did not know.

As the trio walked, arm-in-arm, a girl ran in front of them…she didn't appear to be infected at all.

"Who are you?" Jill asked, pointing her gun in her face.

"M…my name is Kasi." She said, near tears.

"Why are you running?" Jill asked.

"This…guy…he…bit me."

"a _guy _bit you?!" Leon asked in a squeal, "That's kinda gross!"

Jill groaned and hit Leon upside the head. "Leon!" she yelled, "We _are _dealing with zombies here!"

Leon squealed, "YAY!! Zombies!!! I didn't get to kill any on my last mission…"

"Leon…shut the hell up." Jill said with a groan.

She pointed her gun at the girl and said, "You're infected. This virus has evolved since Raccoon City…I don't think the anti-virus I have in my bag would work on you."

"What does that mean?" Kasi asked.

"it means, she's going to kill you." Emma said.

"But…I don't want to die."

"Sorry. But, soon, you're going to die and then you're going to kill people. I'm sorry." Jill said, aiming the gun at Kasi's eye and pulling the trigger twice. Kasi's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Awwww." Leon said, frowning, "I wanted to kill a zombie."

"You'll get to." Emma said, "Because there are a bunch coming at us." She pointed behind Leon and Jill at the huge mob of zombies coming closer and closer.

"Damn." Jill muttered. She handed Emma the shotgun and took out her handgun.

"Hey!" Leon yelled, "When did you get that?"

"I bought it after you bought the gun you have now…whatever it's called."

"Um…Jill…I don't like shot guns. Could I have the handgun?" Emma said quietly.

Jill growled, but handed the handgun to Emma and took the shotgun.

"You fired one of these before?" Leon asked.

Emma nodded and pulled the trigger, hitting a zombie in the eye, killing it.

Leon's eyes lit up. "You're good." he said, "Much better than _Ashley _was…" he went on rambling about the terribleness of his last mission. He heard gunfire and snapped back into life.

After discovering that there was no hope at all to kill these zombies coming towards them, Emma had a plan.

"Get behind me." She instructed.

Jill and Leon obeyed and stood behind Emma as she held out her left hand, palm out. She concentrated hard and around them, formed a light pink orb.

"What is this?" Jill asked, her voice echoing inside the bubble.

"It's an orb, Jill." Leon said, "It's protecting us from the zombies."

Once the zombies realized that there was no more food for them here, they left. Leaving Emma, Leon, and Jill alone in the orb. Emma broke concentration and collapsed from fatigue. Leon picked her up bridal style and continued walking towards the merchant.


	11. Chapter 11

"What can I do for you?" the merchant asked as he saw the group approaching. He flashed them his merchandise.

"Ya got any new weapons?" Leon asked, struggling not to drop Emma.

"Sure do." the Merchant said with a smile. He pulled out from his pocket a Blacktail. Leon's eyes lit up with amazement.

"I'll take it." Leon said, laying Emma down and pulling out his money. He handed the merchant as much as he asked for Blacktail.

"Is that all, Stranger?" the merchant asked. Leon nodded and finally said,

"Hey…my name's Leon by the way! Stop calling me stranger now!"

The merchant frowned and said, "Mr. Leon…this is the first time I have ever seen you."

"Then…who are all the other merchants?" Leon asked.

"My cousins. We all look alike… You know, like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in the original Pokemon."

"Oh…" Leon said, nodding his head, showing that he understood.

Emma woke up and sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"We're with the Merchant!" Leon said cheerfully, "And I don't know his name…What _is _your name…Mr. Merchant?"

Jill groaned and slapped her forehead.

'_why?_' she asked herself, '_Why must I be surrounded by idiots all the time? First there was L.J… now Leon. Whoever will I meet now?_'.

"The name is simply Merchant… never got 'o name…" The Merchant said with a sigh. Leon waved and said,

"Bye bye Merchant! I'll tell the next cousin I see hi for you!" At that, the trio walked away.

As they walked, Emma caught a glimpse of a light purple creature.

"Dad…?" she said, walking towards it slowly.

"Emma…" Jill said warningly, "Do you _really _want to go into there?"

"Of course I do, Jill!" Emma said, amazingly loud, "I saw my dad!"

"Whatever it was…it _wasn't _your father." Jill said sadly.

"Yes…it was. I remember from my dream…that he was a big light purple creature!"

"Let's go then." Leon said, silencing Jill and following Emma to the room where she had seen her father.

"Well…?" Jill said, after stepping into the large room, "I don't see any light purple creature!"

Leon and Emma's eyes darted behind Jill and their mouths fell ajar.

"What the fuck is it now?" Jill asked, "Is the Merchant behind me?"

Leon shook his head and whispered, "I wish he was."

"Jill…" Emma said, beckoning her towards them, "Come here…slowly."

Jill sighed and reluctantly walked over to Leon and Emma.

"Look." Leon whispered, pointing where Jill had once stood.

There, where Leon was pointing was a massive light purple creature. It was at least twelve feet tall and had razor sharp fangs. He was hunched over a pile of Infected bodies and was eating one.

"Dad…?" Emma said, taking a step closer to the creature.


	12. Chapter 12: Explination 2

Welcome, welcome to part 12 of Resident Evil: Return of Umbrella! As promised, I'm writing another part to err…explain a few things because I know that what I am thinking doesn't always come out well in writing.

So, I'll explain the Carlos Monster first. Huh…I'll need a new name for it… any ideas? Anyway, he is light purple and has tons of supernatural powers! The only reason I have him be evil and gigantic is because, if he was captured by Umbrella for testing…he most assuredly wouldn't be normal. '. So…. I won't put up any of his powers just yet because, frankly, I'm too lazy to think up a bunch of powers for a big used to be hottie monster to have. --

_Leon: _hence…why you are writing this part like this.  
_Me: _ laugh exactly! laugh evilly

cough cough Carrying on… There really isn't much to explain except for that. A few of the jokes I put in won't be realized by some uneducated people. Like the joke when the merchant says that all the other merchants are his cousins like nurse joy and officer jenny in the original Pokémon. If you've never seen Pokémon…which would be amazing if you haven't…you'd know that in every city they go to…there's always a Nurse Joy (who looks exactly like the one in the last city) and an Officer Jenny (Who looks exactly like the one in the last city) Hopefully some of you laughed as hard as I did. TT

I'm working on getting a website set up for the story. Not that many of you really care…but I do. Anyway…it won't be an amazing stand alone website that ya gotta pay money every year to keep it up…no. It's either gonna be on freewebs or zoomshare. So…be looking for an update on that. On the site, I'll probably have some pictures of the characters…most definitely one of Emma, once my friend sends it to me. sigh what else to say? Hmm…

Oh, yeah! Emma does have powers too: like the orb making as we saw in part 10. She is also telekinetic (slightly like her mother)

That reminds me…I haven't said what happened to Alice yet…. Damn. I'll put that in a future part. Maybe in a monologue…. ponders

Sorry this one is so short…maybe I won't do these anymore unless I'm hitting a total writers block…which probably will be soon. Don't hate me…please.

Make sure to read the rest of the series…which should be up anytime now.

EXTRA: Learn about Sporkness Monster's life!!  
Well… I just got DDR (finally ) for the Xbox 360. And if you don't know what DDR is… it's also called Dance Dance Revolution. Anyway…it's the brand new one, DDR Universe 2. Which is what I've been playing a lot lately. My favorite song on there is Walk Like an Egyptian…. . Also…I'm on a major yaoi streak…which isn't a bad thing…but also not a good thing. Yaoi is haunting my dreams and controlling my mind!! The other day…I was online looking for random anime pics. And suddenly, there was FMA yaoi on my computer! I was like: "WTF? It's so nice…but WTF? Where did it come from???" So is the story of my life. w 

'Till next time…I say: guten tag! 3 danke danke fur lessen meine buch.

[ translation: good day. 3 thanks thanks for reading my book (which is basically story)


	13. Chapter 13

Jill grabbed her shoulder. "Emma…it's not your dad." Emma shrugged her hand off and said,

"How do _you_ know?" '_this is my only hope_' Emma thought to herself, '_let this be him…please._'

Jill sighed and said, "Fine. If you get into trouble, just holler."

"I will." Emma said, smiling slightly. She walked where she had seen the mass before as if she were in a daze.

Jill turned to Leon and mouthed "follow her". Leon nodded, pulled out his gun and followed Emma.

When he walked into the room that Emma went into, he found her on her knees on the floor, fat drops of tears falling from her eyes.

"He came in here…right?" she asked, as if knowing he was behind her. She turned around and Leon nodded. "Yeah, he did. I saw him."

"Then why isn't he _here_?" She looked around the room frantically, hoping to see a glimpse of the mass they had seen before. Leon knelt down beside her.

"Hey, I'm sure he's still here somewhere…" he was really no good at comforting people. They heard a commotion out where Jill was. Together, they ran out to see what was going on. Emma quickly wiped away her tears so Jill wouldn't see.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, looking at Jill. She frowned and threw a boy out from behind her back.

"_He's _been following us." she said angrily.

"For how long?" Leon asked.

"Not long." the boy said, "Ever since Emma saved you."

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked, stepping towards the boy.

"E…everybody knows your name… y…your Carlos and Alice's daughter…"

"How do you know that?!" she asked in a yell, "And do you know anything about my dad?"

The boy smiled evilly, "Not that I'd tell you." Emma frowned and grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall with enough force that chunks of the wall fell.

"Tell me!" she screamed at the boy, her eyes turning completely black.

"Uh… Emma? I think you should let him go…" Leon said.

"No!" she yelled as she turned to face him. She snapped her head back to the boy and said, "What is your name?"

"Not telling you." he said, smiling.

"Tell me what you know about my dad!"

"Nope."

She growled and let him go. The boy brushed himself off and started to walk away. Emma looked at him and he was forced into the air…higher and higher…closer and closer to the ceiling fan.

"Talk!" she screamed.

The boy spat on her and said, "Kill me. I'm not telling you anything."

Emma balled her hand into a tight fist and the boy's head exploded. Emma's brown hair now had a red tint, and her face was covered in red.

"He wouldn't talk." she said simply before falling over, asleep again.

Author's Note: The website is up and (slightly) running! the url is /return-of-umbrella it has pictures, soon it will have a trailer and more! go and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

When Emma came to, she realized that Leon was carrying her. "Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm carrying you…don't worry." Leon murmured, "go back to sleep."

"I'm okay." she said.

"Can you walk?"

"Of _course_. Just put me down Leon."

Leon did as he was told. She looked at her clothes and a look of utter confusion came on her face. "Why am I covered in blood?" she asked.

"You just killed a kid…remember?" Jill said, turning around to face them, having heard Emma's voice.

"No." she said softly, shaking her head, "Why did I kill him? How?"

"Well…he wouldn't tell you anything about your father and you blew up his head.' Jill explained.

"Really?" Emma asked, looking at Leon with her mouth open in amazement.

"Yeah." He said softly, "you did."

"How did I blow up his head?"

"You balled your hand into a fist…It was pretty creepy." Jill said, "Come on…let's keep going before they hear us."

"Um…could I get some new clothes?" she asked.

"Of course." Leon said with a smile, "I'm sure the Merchant will have some."

"Jill?" Emma said quietly, "where's the next merchant? You have the map…"

With a scowl, Jill pulled out the map from her back pocket. "We should be coming up to one soon."

Emma smiled, "Good. I can't stand being in blood soaked clothes." She sped up a little and soon was in front of the merchant.

"Whatta buyin?" he asked.

"Do you have any clothes?" Emma asked him.

" O' course I do." he said, pulling out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"How much?" she asked, taking the clothes from his hands. She looked at Leon, hoping he would get it for her.

"For miss Olivera…not a thing." he replied.

"Really?"

"Sure. I knew yer dad. He was a nice guy."

"You knew my dad?"

"O' course I did. Haven't seen him lately though."

"Oh." she said, looking around. She saw a bathroom nearby and said, "I'm going to go get dressed and cleaned up. Can you guys wait for me?"

"Sure." Jill said, leaning against a wall.

Emma went inside the first stall in the bathroom, only to be attacked by a zombie. "Really not in the mood." She muttered, pulling out her handgun and shooting it in the eye. It fell over, motionless. She sighed and went into the next stall. It was empty. Silently, she changed her clothes and went to the sink to wash off her face. She filled her hands with water and splashed her face with it. She then dunked her hair into the stream of water falling from the faucet. She activated the dryer to dry of her hair and her hands. Finally, she was refreshed and clean. She came out to find the merchant dead, Leon holding out his gun and Jill looking confused.

"What the hell happened here?"

"He didn't have what I wanted." Leon said smiling, "So, I killed him."

"You killed him for that?" Jill asked.

"Duh. Why else would I kill him?"

"Why did you kill him in the first place?!" Emma asked.

"I already said, he didn't have what I wanted."

"That's stupid


	15. Chapter 15

"We gotta keep going," Emma said, looking around nervously, "They're coming."

"They? Whose they?" Leon asked.

"Zombies…Living Dead…Infected…whichever name you call them." Jill said, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't do that." Emma said sternly, pulling the cigarette out of Jill's mouth.

"Why the hell not?" she asked, it was obvious that she was pissed.

"The light from it will attract them."

"That is impossible. The light is way to dim for them to see." Jill said, lighting another.

Emma pulled this one out of her mouth as well. "No, it's not. Have you read The Book?"

"What book?" Jill asked.

"The only book you must read to survive."

"Harry Potter?" Leon asked, ears perking up.

"God no!" Emma said, opening up her bag and fishing around, searching for The Book. "_This _book." she said, pulling out a paperback book titled "The Zombie Survival Guide."

"Zombie Survival Guide, huh?" Jill said, taking the book from Emma's hands.

"It'll save your life." Emma said, with a nod.

Leon chuckled. "Zombies don't exist!" he said with a smile, "That book is a bunch of hogwash."

"Uh…Leon sweetie…what exactly do you think you've been fighting?" Emma asked.

"Crazy village people."

"That would be your last mission. This is different."

"But…these guys are crazy too."

"Maybe…but that's not why they are attacking us."

"Then why are they?"

"Umbrella has their claws in their brains…or lack there of."

"They're infected?!" Leon asked with shock.

"Yes! Hence, they are zombies.""I get it now." Leon said with a nod.

Once she had convinced Jill that smoking was a very bad idea, Emma felt her stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry." she said quietly.

"I got gum…" Leon said, pulling a stick of gum from his pocket.

"That'll work." Emma said, tentatively grabbing the gum and chewing it.

"Don't worry…I have the antidote."

"Antidote?"

"For the poison."

"Poison?"

"I'm just kidding." Leon said with a happy grin.

After only a few moments of chewing the gum, she spat it out, making a face.

"That gum is gross! And it didn't help at all. I'm still hungry!"

"Ashely never got hungry." Leon muttered, just loud enough for Emma to hear him.

"Well...Ashley was a bitch. Im not. You should just be happy that I can fend for myself."

Jill had heard enough. "Shut up both of you!" she yelled, grabbing a sandwich from her bag and throwing it to Emma. "Eat and be grateful. Leon, do _not _compare Emma to Ashley."

"I wasn't!" Leon yelled defensively.

"You were too!" Emma yelled, her mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"ENOUGH!" Jill yelled, a little too loudly.

Just then, Carlos Olivera fell to the ground in front of them, his skin still tained purple. However, his face was human and normal. He appeared to be unconsious.

"D...dad?" Emma said, timidly taking a step forward, looking up at the ceiling as she did. T

"Where did he come from?" Jill asked, "Can he turn invisible and fly now?"

"Shhh..." Leon said, putting his finger to his lips.

Emma knelt down next to her father. "Dad?" she whispered, praying that he was still alive.

_Twitch._

Tears began to form in Emma's eyes. "Guys!" she yelled, "He's alive!"

Carlos shot straight up. "Emma?" he asked, tilting his head.

She turned to face him, and flung herself into his arms. "dad! I knew we'd find you!"

"Its not safe, Emma." he said, pushing her away, "I...I can feel something inside me. It's...trying to get out and...and...kill you..." He fell to the ground again, gripping his side.

"Dad?" Emma asked, the tears falling from her eyes now.

In an instant, Carlos had turned from human to _in_human. His hands had morphed into claws, his nails long and razor sharp. His legs had grown long and muscular. His teeth grew into fangs and he levitated into the air. His eyes had gone completely black, the umbrella symbol barely visible within them.

"Dad?" Emma squeaked once more.


End file.
